


The Definition of Stupid (Podfic)

by Dark_Dreymer



Category: The Dead Zone
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Community: amplificathon, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:13:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Dreymer/pseuds/Dark_Dreymer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny knows one thing: the definition of stupid just never seems to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Definition of Stupid (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Definition of Stupid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/192027) by [Tangerine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangerine/pseuds/Tangerine). 



**Length:** 43:09

**Music:** Sarah McLachlan - Stupid

**Download:** [MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/352016061155.zip) **/** [M4B](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/352016061156.zip)


End file.
